Mistakes
by supernobodyhome
Summary: "I have made more mistakes then any man, woman, or child on this planet", were the words Ozpin said to Ruby. He hoped that they would help keep her from making the same mistakes he had made as leader many years ago. Mistakes, he would give nearly anything to fix.
1. First Day

**Mistakes  
Chapter 1: First Day**

"It's only been one day. Ruby… I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin leans in closer to Ruby "Do you?" Ozpin leans back out, "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" turns away from Ruby, "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." As Ruby walks away, Ozpin sighs to himself, remembering about all the mistakes he made as leader years ago.

Back then Ozpin still had his black hair, not the silver all his students knew, and was not the headmaster of Beacon, but one of its modest new recruits who was just now stepping off the airship and onto the campus for the first time. As the young Ozpin entered the main hall, he bumped into what would become a familiar face.

As Ozpin sat up, he saw a hand extended out to him, "Sorry about that", he said as he took the orange haired boy's hand.

"Don't mention it", the boy said, smiling lightly, "Roman Torchwick"

"Ozpin", he reciprocated.

"No first or last name?" Roman asked.

"Nope, just Ozpin", he answered.

"Well in any case, nice to meet you"

"Same here", Ozpin smiled a bit before turning to the headmaster, a controversial figure due to his fauna heritage, before he began speaking, his lion ears being murmured about for a moment.

"I'd like to introduce myself. I am headmaster Leoni. Today you have all taken a big leap into becoming the next generation of Vale's hunters and huntresses, and it brings me joy to welcome you all to my academy. First, I'd like to say a few words before I answer any questions you may have. This school's job is to offer you two things, a place to study and learn, and experience. We've enjoyed peace within our territories due to the warriors we've trained, and it's a heavy burden on your shoulders to protect our kingdom. I say this not to discourage you, but to not reassure you of that fact would be irresponsible of me as both your teacher and headmaster. Now, any questions?" he announced. Roman raised his hand, "Yes, you with the orange hair"

"What kind of enemies will we be facing, and will there be any difference in the enemies we face depending on our year of enrollment, such as a person in their fourth year and someone in their first year?", he asked away.

"Excellent question. You will be facing a very diverse range of enemies, ranging all the way from smaller grimm you should have no trouble with to giant grimm such as death stalkers. As for determining which enemies you will face, that is determined by a multitude of things. Most of the time though, teams in the same year will face the same tier. Any more questions?" he answered. No one held a hand up. If that is the case, then the teaching staff will be showing you to where you'll be sleeping tonight. Teams will be sorted out today and tomorrow."

As Ozpin walked back to his office, he remembered walking down these halls as he, Roman, and the rest of the students were lead to the mail hall. He and Roman had become friends instantly, and talked as they lay there that night.

"So why did you come here Ozpin?" Roman asked him.

"I want to be a leader, someone people can count on to come up with a plan and clear away the confusion in a crisis. What about you Roman?" He told his friend.

"That's something I'm still debating. I guess you could say I want to have the power to help others", he chuckled.

"Roman…", Ozpin said to himself as he looked at the empty hall. He had stopped and taken a second to look at it on his way back to his office, "Why did you have to change so much…", Ozpin asked himself. Why he changed, Ozpin knew, and knew that nothing could restore the current Roman to his former self.


	2. Between a Boarbatusk and a Beowolf

Well here's the plan. Every Sunday I plan on uploading a chapter. That can either be before or after I go to church. Before, about 9 AM I guess, after, that depends. I forget what time I usually get home, but today we had a potluck, so I'm just now getting home and writing this before heading out again in a hour and a half. If I don't have a chapter on Sunday, or even by Monday morning, because I do have every chapter read and reviewed by my friend You are right...not on here (by the way you should check him out), you hav my full permision to describe how you want me to hurry, and I can't tell you guys any excuses.

Without further a-do, the chapter (sorry it's a bit short)

* * *

"Well, this can't end well can it?" Roman said as they stood on the launch pad.

"No, no it can't", Ozpin replied from the pad next to Roman's.

"3-2-1, launch!" Professor Lioni said before hitting a red button and launching the students into the air. As everyone neared the trees, both Ozpin and Roman got ready to land. Both the boys used the momentum of the fall to grab hold of and swing themselves on top of some tree branches.

"Guess we're partners right off the bat", Ozpin said with a grin as he spotted Roman a few trees over.

"Yep", Roman said before dropping down into the woods below. Ozpin followed Roman's lead and landed a few feet away from his partner when he saw what he thought must've been the biggest Ursa hoard in the whole forest surrounding them.

"Roman", Ozpin said quietly to Roman as he slowly backed up against him, his weapon, a simple cane, at the ready.

"I know", Roman said, turning his head to the side a bit to get a glance at Ozpin, noticing that he used a can as well, "Well I guess it's safe to say we're both unorthodox when it comes to choosing our weapons", Roman said chuckling to himself.

"Appears not", Ozpin said distantly as he tried to think of a way out of the situation at hand. They wouldn't be able to outrun all of them, they couldn't take them all down by themselves, so if they couldn't run, and couldn't fight, what else…" he looked up at the trees. Of course, if they jumped up into the trees they had a chance to run away. "Roman?".

"What is it Ozpin?"

"We need to get up into the trees", Ozpin said urgently.

"Wait for my signal, I have an idea on how to kill two birds with one stone", Roman said smirking as he aimed his cane as the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ozpin asked.

"Trust me. Jump when they all lunge at us", Roman said as he got ready to follow through with his idea, "Now!" he yelled in the nick of time as the hoard lunged at them. When Roman and Ozpin each grabbed onto a high tree branch, Roman's cane has a small reticle flip up before firing off a few rounds of his firework explosives, blowing apart a good chunk of the ursa hoard as they converged where the two had just been.

"I'm glad you waited until we jumped, otherwise we'd be part of those dead ursa right there", Ozpin sighed as he pulled himself on top of the branch he had been hanging onto.

"Not necessarily. Candy Cane, what I like to call my weapon, has two types of ammo, high grade and low grade explosives. That way even in a close combat situation I don't need to worry about blowing myself up in order to get a good hit in", Roman corrected him, throwing Candy Cane up spinning as he quickly pulled himself on top the branch, catching it as he straightened himself.

"Heh, wish I could say my cane did something cool like that", Ozpin said as he dug into one of his pockets, pulling out what looked like a small rubber ball, "But I have this to help compensate. Unfortunately I forgot about it while I was trying to plan our escape from our unfortunate friends", he put the ball back in his pocket, "If we have any trouble like what we just went through, I'll make sure to let you see what it does"

"It's a deal", Roman said before turning around and listening carefully, "I think I hear some people over there", Roman pointed right of their current location.

"Let's go see then", Ozpin said jumping from tree branch to tree branch, with Roman following his example. After jumping for a couple minutes they went below the canopy to see who they had heard, to be greeted with the not yet familiar face of Glenda Goodwitch and Erou Mortuus, a brown haired, green eyed guy of lean build, a set of twin revolver sitting loosely his hands. The scar that ran diagonally across his face completely mismatched with the grin he wore.

"Hello", Roman said extending his hand forward, "I'm Roman Torchwick, and this", he motioned over to Ozpin, "is Ozpin. Nice to meet you both".

"Same here", Erou said taking hold of Roman's hand, "Erou Mortuus"

"And what's your name?" Ozpin said to Glenda as he extended his hand like Roman, only for Glenda to make no effort to replicate Erou's actions.

"Glenda", was all she simply said before turning towards Erou, "The temple is east of here. We should get our grimm masks and get out of here".

"Grimm masks?" Erou questioned Glenda.

"That's what Headmaster Lioni told us to get out here. Were you even paying attention before we were launched out here?" Glenda scolded Evan, making his look very uncomfortable. When Glenda saw this, she just sighed and said, "Sorry", under her breath, "Anyway,we've been fortunate to not run into any grimm, and it'd probably be best to keep it like that for the time being ".

"Maybe, but unfortunately it hasn't been in our luck to stay hidden from grimm. First thing we had to deal with when we got out here was a whole hoard of ursa", Roman explained.

"Then like I said, we should hurry before we get surrounded like you two were", Glenda said before she headed towards the temple, everyone following behind her.

After walking for about ten minutes Glenda suddenly stopped without warning.

"What is it?" Erou asked, listening for anything, a worried look upon his face.

Glenda stayed quiet for a moment, her eyes scanning all around them before suddenly yelling out, "Duck!" Everyone barely ducked in time to avoid being attacked by a king taijitu, both its mouths wide open in an attempt to snatch up someone in its maw, hoping to swallow the unlucky individual whole. As the king taijitu came back around for another strike, Roman and Ozpin both used their canes to stop the giant snake mid-attack. While this was going on, Glenda and Erou noticed dozens of beowolves and boarbatusks emerging from the trees, brought to them by the sound of the king taijitu's attack. Glenda quickly put up a magic barrier, but due to her inexperience with the magic, the largest she could make the dome was twenty by twenty, something that on its own would not be a problem, but the barrier immediately began to crack from the assault of the grimm. To add to it all, some grimm had managed to make it inside the barrier, altogether a dozen boarbatusks and beowolves.

"We're really up shit's creek here!" Erou said as he fired of a dozen shots at a boarbatusk, only for its armored plates to deflect them. Both the beowolves and the boarbatusks began to slowly close in on the group. Roman and Ozpin were still stuck keeping the king taijitu from advancing, the giant snake refusing to pull back, even to try a second strike, while Glenda was focusing of keeping the barrier together, which had all but shattered apart. The only person left able to do anything was Erou, but he knew he couldn't take one a dozen grimm by himself, especially the boarbatusks thanks to their plating. Everyone was trapped.

* * *

A cliffhanger? Ain't I a stinker? *bugs bunny grin*

I case you're wondering, like I was when my friend pitched me the name Erou (romanian for hero), how to pronounce Erou, it's pronounced air-row. Oh, and if anybody is thinking I'm gonna throw in a deus ex machina to help them out, nope. They are left to their own devices, no outside help this time for our heroes.


	3. Team OGRE

Alrighty, I'm uploading this a day early so that there's a little bit extra time for the poll I'll explain after the chapter. Also, I hope the chapter is long enough for you guys, if not, just let me know in a review and I'll do my best to make the chapters longer or shorter, depending on the general consensus is. Also, I'd like to thank the people who were kind enough to take the time to review this story, I really appreciate it.

Anyway, onto the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Mistakes  
Chapter 3: Team OGRE

Ozpin focused his aura into his left arm, as he pulled his right arm away from the task at hand to reach into his pocket and pull out two of the small rubber balls he had shown Roman earlier.

"Roman! Throw this down its throat and force it back!" Ozpin said as he tossed Roman one of the balls, forcing Roman to mimic Ozpin, "We have to get out at least a few feet away from it before these go off!"

"I'm guessing this thing isn't your standard cherry bomb!" Roman said as he got ready to toss the ball.

"Squeeze the ball on my mark, and when it starts to flash, throw it like no tomorrow!" Ozpin commanded before focusing his aura into his arms.

"Damn it!" Erou said out of spite as the monsters continued to swarm around him and Glenda, knowing better than to get in the way of a king taijitu's meal. Despite unloading at least a dozen shots into each beowolf that came close to them, unless they were headshots, they got back up, albeit wounded, but still in good enough condition to kill. He couldn't even touch the Boarbatusks, not matter how many times he shot at them, their plating kept them from so much as flinching. "Guess it's out with the guns and in with the knives!" Erou decided as his revolves changed into a pair of dual combat knives. The handles straightened out as the barrels flattened on a specific side, as well as the tip. Erou let aura flow into his legs before dashing through the crowd of grimm with great speed, decapitating all the beowolves, before returning to Glenda's side. The beowolves in the barrier we're taken care of, but Erou didn't know how long Glenda could hold the barrier with all the grimm attacking it from the outside. Glanda was repairing the barrier just about as fast as the grimm damaged it, but if her aura levels fell too low then the barrier would simply shatter into a million pieces. Erou also still had to deal with the boarbatusks though. As he stood in front of Glenda, acting as a human shield, the boarbatusks all prepared to charge at once, except the leader.

The leader, an alpha boarbatusk with sharp spins protruding from its back, was getting ready to roll into a ball and spin at them, something that could easily inflict severe wounds on anybody hit by it.

A loud boom filled the air as the king taijitu slumped onto the ground dead. The explosion distracted the boarbatusks for a moment, giving Ozpin and Roman the chance to move in and take out the group. Bullets and swords were ineffective against boarbatusks, but raw physical force is only slightly hindered by the armored plates. As the two brought down their canes upon the grimm, squeals of the soon decease creatures filled the air, but the leader continued on and began rolling at great speeds towards Erou, who used the little time between then and impact to ready himself to block or counter in any way.

There was a reason Erou had a scar across his face, as well as multiple other places across his body.

Erou was not a strategist. He was in no sense of the word an idiot, but when it came to combat his instincts always took priority over any strategy he could have prepared.

As the teenage Erou charged at his sparring partner, a boy that outmatched him in both aura and physical capabilities, his opponent casually brought up his sword, only to bring it down in a lazy swipe. Erou, too focused on landing a hit on the boy, didn't see the sword as it swung close to his face, him stopping just in time to limit his injury to a light gash.

An explosion sent the alpha boarbatusk squealing its last squeal though the air, Roman Torchwick pointing Candy Cane at where the explosion emerged.

"Thanks, that could've ended badly" Erou said before the barrier shattered. Everyone instantly looked to Glenda, eyes widened, to see her passed out on the ground. Erou quickly threw her up over his shoulder, holding onto her with one hand, while the other held a revolver. Ozpin and Roman quickly got close to them, everyone covering each other's backs.

"What the hell do we do Ozpin?!" Erou said as he held his gun at the ready.

Ozpin didn't know what to do. They couldn't simply jump up into the trees like before, that'd leave Erou and Glenda stuck with the grimm, and he doubted even with the three of them they could take on all the grimm at once. The only other option he could think of was to just rush through them, but unless they cleared a path through the grimm they wouldn't make it far. While Ozpin was looking around for a weak spot in the crowd, he seen that where the king taijitu had emerged from didn't have as many grimm in the way.

"Roman, on my mark fire off enough explosives to leave a crater where the grimm to our left are sitting, Erou I want you to run that way with Roman the second he's made the break in the group", Ozpin emptied his pockets, spilling out a dozen of the small balls he and Roman had used to defeat the king taijitu, "After I toss all these bombs around us, use it to make the break while they're distracted", Ozpin scooped up the bombs, "Make sure to run that way until you see no sign of grimm in sight, then head straight to the temple, and don't stop if you don't see me running behind you!"

"You're-", Roman began to say, before Ozpin cut him off, "Crazy? Maybe, but the most important part of this is that my partners come out alive!" Ozpin yelled spreading the rubber balls in front of the grimm, cloaking them behind a wall of debris, "Now!"

Roman pointed Candy Cane where Ozpin told him and fired off half a dozen shots into the debris, the following explosion clearing away the dirt in the air, revealing a cleared path, a small crater in the epicenter. Roman and Erou ran into the trees without any problems, but as Ozpin was following them, the grimm jumped at him through the now settled debris. Ozpin now had the entire group of grimm chasing solely after him, but despite running as fast as he could, the beowolves were slowly catching up. Finally they got close enough for one to leap at Ozpin, whose eyes stood wide open as the grimm's claws got closer and closer to him.

Before he reached him the beowolf was sent back by an explosion between him and Ozpin, who was now knocked down on the ground as well, more beowolves quickly approaching him. Each of them was met with either a bullet in their head or being blasted back by an explosion. Roman quickly appeared next to Ozpin and yanked him up,

"I told you to go on without me!" Ozpin yelled as they began running from the crowd.

"What kind of cruel hearted fiend leaves his friend behind to die?" Roman said calmly.

"Come on guys, let's get the hell out of here!" Erou said as he covered Ozpin and Roman. While they ran Roman pulled a cylinder of slightly smaller width then his cane out of his pocket, and got ready to throw it.

"Bullets may have someone's name on it, but grenades say 'To Whom It May Concern'!" Roman yelled out as he threw the cylinder at the crowd of grimm, before running backwards and shooting the cylinder with Candy Cane.

The blast was at least 50 feet in diameter. Trees fell as they were shredded apart by the blast, huge amounts of debris were thrown into the air, and the grimm seemed to disintegrate, except for a few individuals who still met the same lifeless state as the rest of their group. Everyone was flung into the air from the shockwave alone. As they all slowly got up, including Glenda, and wiped the soot off themselves as the ringing in their ears stopped, they seen the aftermath of the explosion, a huge crater the same size as the explosion that created it. Ozpin seemed to be calm as he walked over to Roman, until he was within swinging distance.

"You fucking idiot!" Ozpin said as he punched Roman on the back of his soot covered head, making him crouch down in pain as he covered his head with his hands, as if in a tornado drill, "What the hell did you shoot?! We were almost caught in that for fuck's sake!"

"Ugh…what the heck happened?" Glenda said as she was processing the scene before her.

"I got rid of the grimm", Roman said cheekily as he grinned, earning another punch from Ozpin.

"And almost us as well! Again, what the hell did you shoot?" Ozpin said as he began to calm back down.

"Remember that small crater that those six shots I fired created? That thing I shot was a clip of 24 high-grade explosive shots…"

"And you wanna call Ozpin insane?!" Erou said in shock, before settling down himself, "Nevermind. Roman got rid of the grimm, and now with all that's happened to us, the rest of the trip should be easy"

"Yeah…", Ozpin said as he raised his hand again, making Roman flinch, before he felt Ozpin's hand on his shoulder, "Good job Roman. It was risky, but I guess sometimes risk is necessary", Ozpin congratulated Roman before walking to the front of the group, "We should head to the temple, get the masks, and get out of this forest. Everyone agree?" Everyone agreed with a simultaneous, "yeah", before they started walking towards the temple once again.

"By the way, are you alright Glenda?" Ozpin asked as they walked.

"Yeah, just a bit exhausted. It took a lot of aura to keep the barrier up for as long as I did", Glenda explained.

"Well if it weren't for you keeping up it up like you did, then we would've been swarmed. Thanks", Ozpin thanked her.

Everyone held a silence that spoke of seriousness all the way to the temple, everyone watching out for anymore grimm.

"This must be it", Erou stated as they entered the ancient temple, now nothing but some old ruins.

"And those are the masks we've nearly died for", Roman pointed out as they came across multiple pedestals, two copies for every pattern set on adjacent pedestals. Roman and Opin both grabbed the ursa masks, while Glenda and Erou took beowolf maks.

Everyone made it back to the school without any problems as they went through the forest, most likely courtesy of them wiping out a good amount of grimm while they were on their way to the temple.

Headmaster Lioni stood on stage as he read out the teams' members, "Ozpin, Glenda Goodwitch, Roman Torchwick, and Erou Mortuus, please come on stage", he said into the microphone. They all went up in order and waited for Lioni to say more. You will be known as team OGRE, a name which I'm sure you know holds irony considering its members, especially the leader Ozpin!" The auditorium was filled with hands clapping for the team and their leader Ozpin.

"I guess we're permanent team mates, huh?" Roman said to the rest of the team with a smile.

"Yeah", they replied in unison, smiles etched onto their faces as well. Team OGRE was sure the rest of their school life would be amazing, but they were all wrong. A tragedy no one could imagine would befall them. At that moment they all stuck their hands out, "Team OGRE!" they yelled out as they pulled their hands up, their friendship sealed at that point as they fell into their own sort of family.

* * *

Alrighty, now it's time for the poll. I want to know what you guys want to see more of starting next chapter. Unfortunately, the chapter might be a day or too late, as I want to hear from at least a few people before I start anything.


	4. SOPA is back!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!


End file.
